gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
I Can Hear a Song
is the 39th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot Memento Mori's electromagnetic light resonance chamber is exposed and is promptly sniped by Lyle/Cherudim, destroying the superweapon. As the crew rejoices their victory, the e-sensor detects three unknowns approaching, a GNZ-003 Gadessa, a GNZ-005 Garazzo and a new mobile armor powered by two GN Drive Tau. On the Moon, Ribbons says that it is payback for Memento Mori's destruction. On Earth, the Federation government announces that Memento Mori was a simple satellite in geosynchronous orbit, destroyed by anti-government forces. The female announcers state that they will be granted direct control of the regular army to the A-Laws to increase security. At this moment, Homer Katagiri and Arthur Goodman have finished watching this announcement. The latter reports that most of Katharon's space forces were wiped out. The former interrupts him, stating that they must defeat Celestial Being to "unite the world and bring about permanent peace" before anti-government forces gain more influence and task Goodman to take care of it. Setsuna reaches the rendezvous point where he was supposed to meet Ptolemy. Instead, he finds scattered wreckage. He then detects an unidentified craft equipped with a false GN drive. Its pilot is revealed to be Nena Trinity, who acts flirtatious with him, prompting him to bring up his guns. Nena defends that she helped him out earlier. She informs Setsuna that Ptolemy 2 had left for the atmosphere and offers to transmit the combat data to him only for him to rush off to Earth. Purple Haro jokes that "You've got dumped, you've got dumped."; Nena pounds on Haro for that. In the Middle East, Sergei asks his old friend, Pang Hercury, as to why he came to visit. Hercury reveals that someone is planning a coup d'état within the Federation army, in response for the policies the government issues. At this moment, the government is nothing but the A-Laws' puppet. Sergei soon realizes Hercury is the instigator, who states that the public needs to be enlightened. Ian Vashti had completed his medical therapy, but finds that gravity is affecting him. He walks out the door, to find himself in a lush mountain range with a section of the ship blasted open deploying the optical camouflage soonafter. As repairs start, Ian soon learns about the recent events, including when the Innovators attacked them. They were out of GN particles, though Sumeragi had Ptolemy use the force from the shots to accelerate the ships and smoke to cover their escape. Now, they have lost fight control, weapons, communications and sensors. Ian worries if they are attacked; Marie then comes in with food; Mileina cheers; her father snaps at her for being too carefree. In the MS hangar, Sumeragi apologizes to Allelujah for letting Marie get involved in the battle; the latter makes her promise never to do that again. A little distance from the ship, Lyle contacts Klaus for resupplying. He hangs up when he hears Anew approaching. She asks him who he was talking to but he tells her it was small business. Lockon thinks Anew suspects him of being a traitor, and so he tells her his real name. In the Middle East, Setsuna continued his search for the Ptolemy. He then happens upon the sight of the Richera Kingdom—or what's left of it. He then spots Ali al-Saachez and the Arche hovering overhead and gives chase. At the Katharon base near what use to be the Suille Kingdom, the coordinators learn from Ikeda about the coup d'état and wish to make contact with them. Klaus volunteers to go and meet with the dissidents, though Shirin thinks that it could be a trap. He states that these dissidents are will to correct the Federation's wrongdoings. Everyone then hears singing, which Klaus explains is Marina and the children, having made a song from the children's wishes. Setsuna/00 Raiser continues to pursue Ali/Arche, trying to shoot him down but the latter keeps evading him. Setsuna wonders where his enemy is leading him and soon finds out: Krugis. Their suits then descend to the ground. Ali climbs out of his cockpit, Setsuna does the same. The latter demands to the former about his association with the Innovators and his reason to fight; Ali states that he's in it for the money and he has a reason, something that Setsuna won't understand. Setsuna brings up a gun, only for Ali to state his reason for bringing him here: to meet his sponsor. At that moment, Ribbons comes from around a tower; Setsuna asks if he is an Innovator; Ribbons confirms it and even states Setsuna's true name. Ribbons reveals that it may seem to him that this is their first meeting, he in fact, met Setsuna years ago. Setsuna comes to the conclusion that Ribbons was in fact the pilot of GN-000 0 Gundam, having shot all the Anfs in the city. To test the capabilities of 0 Gundam, all witnesses had to eliminated. However, Ribbons spared Setsuna, for his look of admiration towards the Gundam, had left quite a deep impression on him. He used Veda to recommend Setsuna as a Gundam Meister as a result. Setsuna asked if Ribbons wanted thanks, but Ribbons wanted 00 Raiser, justifying that the suit was intended to be his. Setsuna predictably refuses and moves to shoot, only for Ali to be much quicker, making a wound in his right shoulder. Crouching down, he operates 00 Raiser's hand to move him back inside the cockpit. Ribbons asks Ali if that was on purpose; Ali states that he lives for battle; Ribbons allows him to toy with Setsuna. At Ptolemy, Lyle comes into the bridge, reporting that two mobile suits are approaching them from opposite directing. Sumeragi orders Allelujah/Arios Archer and Tieria/Seravee to intercept them. Ali brutally attacks Setsuna, who is unable to put up much of a fight due to the injury. This distracts Setsuna for Ali to strike Setsuna, but he evades. In Europe, Allelujah engages Revive, determined to not let his fire at Ptolemy. Meanwhile, Tieria duels Bring's Garazzo, who identifies the latter as an Innovator, stating that he should complete his mission with his own kind, slashing Seravee's bazookas; he refuses, bringing out his beam saber, then firing his cannons but is knocked down to the ground. As Klaus and Shirin leave for the meeting, one of the children, Yael asks Marina if they could play their song so that everyone can hear. Bring states that though it would be unacceptable to attack his own kind, he must complete his mission; Tieria says that he can't give into that as well. Bring thrusts his beam saber at Seravee, but suddenly its GN Field dropped on contact, losing its right arm. The other arm and the lower cannon hands grapple Garazzo and Seravee activates Trans-Am. Bring attempts to get out of this lock, only to witness Seravee's backpack detach and transform into a Gundam: Seraphim Gundam. A suit Tieria reveals of his own will. As Tieria moves to attack, Bring activates his own GN Field, only for Seraphim to push right through it. Bring asks Tieria if he would attack his own kind, Tieria denies it, stating that he is human, turning Seraphim's hands into GN cannon, firing at Bring/Garazzo. Revive is momentarily distracted, enabling Allelujah to take out his GN Mega Launcher, as he cries out for his fellow Innovator. Ali realizes that Setsuna is being too aggressive and notices the plane Klaus and Shirin are on. At first, they presume Arche to be a Gundam acting as an escort, when it brings up its sword against the plane. Ali figures that this is the perfect bargaining chip, figuring that Setsuna won't be able to do anything if innocent bystanders get hurt and will have to surrender. However, he didn't anticipate 00 Raiser's quantization abilities, taking him by surprise and knocking him away from the plane. Ali unleashes his Fangs, only for them to be destroyed by a powerful particle blast. Setsuna then dismembers Arche's right arm. But before he could deliver the final blow, he hears Marina calling his name and her and the children singing. Arche then explodes, as Ali ejects. Because of the effects of the Twin Drives on Trans-Am, Klaus, Shirin and the base can hear the singing. One of the Katharon guerrillas on a Tieren pull out a picture of him and his family. At an A-Laws carrier group with three EDI-40-II Laohu ships, Louise sees the new mobile armor attached to the lead ship's underbelly. An Innovator with similar features to Bring, Devine Nova, introduces it as the Empruss. He says that she'll be receiving a similar one, courtesy of Ribbons. Billy had completed construction of Mr. Bushido's new, customized suit, the GNX-U02X Masurao. He explains to Mr. Bushido that he had installed a "hidden trick" in it based on notes from the late Professor Ralph Eifman's handwritten notes on the GN drive in his home. As Bushido goes to test his new machine, Billy tears up a picture of him and Leesa Kujo from back in university, throwing it into the air, saying, "Goodbye, Kujo."